Preparations For Orochi
by Keeper of Fatestones
Summary: The Mystic, Zuo Ci, requires the aide of the couples' bonds in preparation for a coming storm... horrible summary, but it'll have to do. Please R
1. rethink before repeating

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own the rights to any of the characters in my story, those belong to the magnificent people of KOEI, W-Force, etc.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"I am so tired of this!" fumed Zhen Ji. "Your Father hasn't done anything but fight a lot of meaningless battles!!"

"And I suppose YOU have a better idea?" Cao Pi, her Husband, inquired.

_That's a good point_, she thought. "As a matter of fact, I do." And so she told him of a plan that could rival the Fledgling Phoenix or the Sleeping Dragon. The young heir wished to tell his father, but Zhen convinced him otherwise.

In about two days, a letter arrived addressed to Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and their respective wives: Da and Xiao Qiao. The letter read as follows:

**To the Mighty warriors of Wu**

**We have grown tired of the nonstop fighting our Lord has us doing. We presume that you feel the same, and would like to request an audience with you to discuss another way. If you agree, please send a reply with a place of meeting.**

**-Lord Cao Pi and Lady Zhen Ji**

"I really don't know what to make of this," commented Sun Ce, eldest son of the prestigious Sun family of Wu. "It seems sincere, but I'm just not sure…"

"I'm not really sure, either…" Zhou Yu, his best friend as well as Wu's lead strategist, trailed off.

"I bet it's a trap!," shouted Xiao Qiao. "Am I right Lord Zhou Yu?"

"We will have to go to find out won't we, Xiao?" He replied with a smile.

They all set about making their preparations after sending their reply. Surprisingly, only one person noticed their planning: Ce's younger sister, Sun Shang Xiang.

"Where are you all going?" the young tigress inquired.

"It's none of your concern." Ce replied sternly. This caused her to frown.

"Not MY concern? My brother plans a hasty departure without telling anyone, and it's none of my concern?!" Shang Xiang shouted, utterly pissed.

"Hey! Keep your voice down!"

"Then tell me where you're going…"

"We're going to meet with Lord Cao Pi and Lady Zhen Ji" Zhou Yu calmly explained.

"Zhou Yu!!!"

"She has a right to know, Ce. Besides, they didn't say to keep it a secret…"

"But still…" Ce whined.

"Put yourself in my shoes for a moment."

Realization dawned on him. "Of course! If we don't return, she can raise the alarm by warning Father!"

"Exactly. Shang, I would like you to wait until a week has passed. If you do not receive word from us, warn Lord Sun Jian; as well as the people of Shu."

"O.K., I suppose…" she said, defeated. An uneasy feeling began to rise in the pit of her stomach. Something bad was coming, she didn't know what but she could feel it.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**-How's that for a first chapter? I will gladly accept reviews of any level of critique, so PLEASE read and review!!! Be harsh if necessary. See You Later :P -**


	2. It's A Trap! But not Wei or Wu's

**OK… My official second chapter. All I ask is that if you read it, and then review it.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own the rights to any of the characters in my story; those belong to the magnificent people of KOEI, W-Force, etc.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**We accept your offer of a meeting. You are accurate in your belief that we, too, tire of this endless war. Meet us in a house outside of Nan Hai.**

This was the reply that Wu sent them.

"How are you certain that we can trust them?" wondered Cao Pi aloud

"Of course. They cling to there deluded ideas of virtue. Even without that, however, the strategist would see a logical point. They would have us outnumbered, four-to-two. So, here's the next part of my plan…"

In half a day's time, the couple from Wei arrived in Nan Hai. They asked around, eventually finding the location. Before they reached the door, their 'hosts' stepped out.

"So, how're we going to handle this?" asked Ce, obviously annoyed.

"If you would, I'd like to meet with your wives separately. Meanwhile, my love will be with you two. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not!" shouted Xiao energetically.

"All right then, let's go" Ce said, leading them in.

He led Zhou Yu and Cao Pi to a room, while Zhen and Xiao followed Da further back. Over the course of a few days, they spoke, and argued, about a variety of topics. On the sixth day, Ce asked to step out.

"What for?" asked Cao Pi, still not trusting the Wu boy.

"It's none of your—"

"Ce…" Zhou Yu scolded

"Fine. Shang Xiang found out about the meeting and called us on it. She's supposed to rally the troops if she doesn't hear from us by tomorrow."

"I see"

"May I go now?" asked Ce sarcastically

"Go" he replied. "Idiot" he added

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"Now girls, I'm sure the men are ironing out all the details. So what should we talk about?"

"I wish we could have met with Shu, as well" sighed Xiao

"That's very true" said Da and Zhen in unison. The trio laughed.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"What do you suppose the ladies are doing?" asked Zhou Yu

"Ha, they're probably at each other's throats by now." They shared an awkward laugh. After a few moments of silence, Sun Ce re-entered the room.

"So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing" replied Zhou Yu and Cao Pi. They then shared a smile.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"Hey! Do you hear that?" asked Da

"Yes, if you mean that noise that sounds like a coming storm." Replied Zhen

"Hey! Yeah! I can hear it too" squealed Xiao

"I can actually feel the room sha-. Out of the house NOW!!!" shouted Zhen

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**So, ummmm… yeah. Not much to say about this, but I think it's a bit better than the last one. Please R&R.**


	3. Enter: A Beauty and A Beast

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own the rights to any of the characters in my story; those belong to the magnificent people of KOEI, W-Force, etc.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Sounds like a storm is coming…" mused Ce

"That's impossible." said Yu. "The cloud patterns don't match for a storm; and besides, there was no moisture in the air."

"-out of the house! NOW!!!"

"What in the…?" wondered Ce aloud

Zhen crashed into the room, shouting, "Come on! We need to get out, now!!"

"But-"

"There's no time! Move! Now!"

The little group obeyed without complaints. They rushed to the nearest exit and filed out. They didn't stop running 'til they were a good few yards away from the house then they looked back and received quite a shock. The house had disappeared amidst a rain of debris and dust. A large creature stepped out of the haze.

"Whoa…" breathed Xiao

"What is that thing?" asked Ce nervously

"I think I may know" began Zhen. "If I'm right, that might be an actual-"

"-elephant" finished Cao. He was met with curious stares. "Sima Yi has encountered these things before" he explained.

"It's kind of cute, in a scary way" said Xiao

"Yes. It is, isn't it?" asked a new voice

The voice took them by surprise. The group began to look around for its owner. They spotted a figure walking toward them from the elephants' direction. It was a woman.

"Who are you?!" demanded Da, her fans out

"Just a woman traveling with her husband" the stranger replied

She drew closer to the group. They saw more details about her: she had a lightly muscled body, bronzed skin, white-blonde hair, and she was covered with several tribal tattoos. Her eyes burned with a passion that rivaled Shang Xiang's own.

"State your name and your business with us!" demanded Zhen

"I already told you, we're just a traveling couple" she repeated "Are you guys alright?"

"We were nearly trampled! What do you think?" shouted Ce

"That's not really an answer" she said curtly "Now, then. My name is Zhu Rong; Queen of the Nanman, and a descendent of the Goddess of Fire. The man there is my husband" she pointed toward the elephants, where a man was walking to them. "King of the Nanman, Meng Huo"

"He looks like a bear…" mused Xiao

This belief was actually really accurate. As with Rong, they saw more details as he lumbered closer: he was a short man of a large build and, like his wife, was covered in many tribal-looking tattoos. The couples of Wei and Wu noticed the Nanman's weapons for the first time: the Queen had some sort of three-blade boomerang and the King wielded twin Gauntlets that had the size and appearance of a lion's head (fangs and mane included).

"Whoa, He is biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig" Xiao squeaked, trying not to show fear

"Are you capable of battle?" asked the Queen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**So ummmm, this makes number three… not that I care much… hmph stupid not-reviewing people**


End file.
